Ben 10,000 (Episode)
Ben 10,000 is the twenty-seventh episode of Ben 10. All of the aliens have changed their appearances and 3 new possible aliens were also seen. In this episode it shows the alternate timeline when Ben destroyed and incinerated Vilgax mutilating his body in the incinerator of the episode Goodbye and Good Riddance. Plot Ben and Gwen seem to be getting along now, and Gwen reveals that it’s Grandpa Max's 60th birthday. Apparently, they were only acting nice to argue who would get his birthday cake. Gwen says that Ben was supposed to get it. They play a game of rock, paper, and scissors to determine who would get the cake. Before the final count, a time portal appears in the middle of the campground, and a woman flies out from it. She has a mask to cover her face, and she has the five Charms of Bezel on her left arm. She spots Gwen and grabs her off the ground, hoping that Ben would come after her. He transforms to XLR8 to run through the portal. Grandpa Max returns with firewood, but with Ben and Gwen nowhere to be found. The mysterious woman takes Gwen into a futuristic world, and XLR8 comes just in time to get her back. A woman on a hoverboard waves at XLR8. As he waves back, teenage kids spot him and recognize him as a hero. There, he spots a giant statue that says: "Hero of Heroes: Ben 10,000". XLR8 is amazed by how much Ben is recognized in this world. Suddenly, the statue is torn down, and a giant animal fused with what resembles to be a rhinoceros, but cybernetically enhanced. XLR8 runs towards it, hoping that he would be able to deliver a blow, but unfortunately, the Omnitrix loses its power before he even threw a punch. Luckily, the woman casts a spell before it completely obliterated Ben. The woman attacks, hoping to take him down, but it shoots a net to take her down. Ben and Gwen were in danger, and they run for their lives. Immediately, someone speeds in to help. It was XLR8, but he was wearing a different color of attire, rather than the traditional black and white. Ben is amazed how much he’s changed in the future, and he asks him how the 10,000 aliens may be unleashed from the Omnitrix. Apparently, the older Ben didn't have a sweet attitude, and he told the masked woman to send them back home. Gwen and the woman insisted that he would change his attitude. Immediately, Gwen realized that the woman was her 30-year-old future self, but she refers to herself as Gwendolyn. Gwen is amazed by how she quickly learned in the future the innumerable ways and levels of magic, but Ben doesn’t seem to care now and wanted to know why they were taken from their own time. Gwendolyn explains that Ben 10,000 has fully mastered the functions of the Omnitrix, but he needs help. She says that it might not be enough power to support him in future encounters. Suddenly, Gwendolyn’s belt alerts them that Sector 15-D is being attacked, and it contained DNA samples of many aliens across the galaxy. Immediately, Ben knew that Dr. Animo was up to no good. Ben attempts to reactivate the Omnitrix, but with no luck. Something drives by shortly after, and it was their old trailer. Inside was Grandpa Max, twenty years later, and his appearance didn't change, although his beard is an exception. It was his 80th birthday, and he was happy to see his grandkids again as ten-year-olds. They come inside the newly modified RV, and much of it has been rebuilt. They were amazed by how the RV now has the ability to fly. Ben asks where he sleeps, but Gwendolyn says that he has his own quarters, due to his other priorities. Ben asks Grandpa Max if he’s coming along, but he says that Ben 10,000 didn’t need much help for a long while. Instead, he wants a simple good-bye from his grandkids before they were sent back to their own time. As the door closes behind him, he has a feeling of sadness overpowering him. Ben turns to Stinkfly and they head in the sector. Inside, the future Fourarms is already struggling to fight. He, too, like the future XLR8, has a different appearance. While Stinkfly tries to get through to Fourarms, he didn't seem to care what he said. As the smoke clears, Dr. Animo heads out, and he's biologically enhanced. His head is attached to what appears to be a giant gorilla. Animo plans to use all 10,000 of the DNA samples to create his own monstrous minions. Stinkfly comes in to attack, but he was too strong for his own good. Fourarms ties Stinkfly’s tail down onto the floor, and he shouts at him to stay out of his way. Gwendolyn tells Gwen that Ben 10,000 prefers everything to be done by himself. Stinkfly struggles to get out of the knot. As Ben and Dr. Animo fight, Fourarms transforms to a giant blowfish looking alien named Spitter, and uses it to spit slime straight at him. He then uses in what appears to be a Megawhatt to electrify him named Buzzshock, then Cannonbolt to knock him down. He then transforms to Fourmarms to tie Dr. Animo down. The Galactic Enforcers arrive to offer for help, but XLR8 says that they're too late. Ultimos says that they should be given a chance to help out, but Ben 10,000 is too stubborn to even listen to such a request. Instead, he orders them to bring him into the Null Void. XLR8 decides to take Ben and Gwen back at headquarters. As the Galactic Enforcers clean up the mess they were told to do, Dr. Animo releases an agent that causes them to collapse. He opens up a chamber in what seems to be holding the remains of Vilgax. He attempts to reanimate the body. At Ben 10,000's headquarters, Ben is amazed by how the structural make up is built. Ben is glad to see that he has his own "hangout", but XLR8 says he’s too busy monitoring the world for any danger. Ben is disappointed that he doesn’t seem to have much fun anymore in the future. While XLR8 scans for any dangers, he tells Ben and Gwen to not touch anything. Apparently, Ben’s usual behavior acts up and opens up a hoverboard. While Ben and XLR8 argue about their different behaviors, an alert is sent out that another sector is under attack. Gwendolyn says that the sector is just below them, though she realizes that the place is in danger. It was the location of the Null Void Projector. There, Animo tries to activate the machine, and Ben 10,000 arrives and transforms to Diamondhead to start the fight. Vilgax is alive and well, and Diamondhead finds himself up for a challenge. Gwen, future Gwen, and Ben arrive at the Null Void Projector room to help out. Ben tells the Gwens to go after Animo, while he goes to future Ben and help fight Vilgax. He attempts to change to Fourarms, but it transforms him into Upgrade. Diamondhead tells Upgrade to step back, but Upgrade insists that if it's his battle, then it's his too. For a moment, Diamondhead thinks, and transforms Upgrade to Cannonbolt by touching the Omnitrix. He too, transforms himself in what appears to be future Wildmutt. Gwen and future Gwen are inside fighting Animo, while they notice that the Null Void is about to open. Ben and Ben 10,000 continue to fight Vilgax outside, but it seems that even they didn't have the power to fight his enhanced body. Grandpa Max comes just in time and fires a gun designed to destroy Vilgax. Cannonbolt tells Grandpa Max to head in to help out Gwen and Gwendolyn while Vilgax takes both Ben and Ben 10,000 down. Meanwhile, Gwen was in danger, but luckily, Grandpa Max came just in time to extend his arm to reach her. At first she was puzzled about it, but Grandpa Max says that anything can happen in the future. He transforms his arm into a giant gun. Cannonbolt wondered if Ben 10,000 remembers his old way of fighting off villains. Vilgax is amused by Ben 10,000's attempt to stop him by turning back into his human form. Future Ben finally makes up his mind, and he decides to go by young Ben’s advice. Ben 10,000 uses the hoverboard to make Vilgax try and get him. As he reaches the ledge of the pool, Diamondhead uses the diamonds to push him down. Ben 10,000 then transforms to an ice-elemental alien to freeze up the water. Diamondhead is amazed of his alien form, and asks what his name might be. At first, Ben 10,000 says that he no longer names his aliens, but he tries to remember what Ben has told him. He says "Absolute Zero". Diamondhead thought that it was too scientific. Instead, he suggests "Articguana". Ben 10,000 seemed to like the name. At the headquarters, Ben, Ben 10,000, Gwen, and Gwendolyn celebrate their grandfather's 80th birthday. Ultimos alerts that there is danger. But for the first time in years, he decides to take the day off and enjoy it with his grandfather. Gwen realizes what they were brought to the future for: to help Ben adjust his attitude and let him think what’s more important than fighting all the time. Thirty-year-old future Ben gives Ben a cube to bring back home. Grandpa Max is worried that the kids were missing, but they appear behind him. Ben then activates the cube and reveals a birthday cake. Ben 10,000 learns a lesson. Sometimes, things are more important. You never know when you will actually need somebody else's help. Major events *Ben and Gwen learn about their future. Omnitrix alien debuts *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana Characters *Ben *Ben 10,000 *Gwen (10 and 30 years old) *Grandpa Max (60 and 80 years old) Villains *Vilgax *Dr. Animo Aliens used by Ben *XLR8 *Stinkfly (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Fourarms) *Upgrade (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Fourarms again) *Cannonbolt *Diamondhead Aliens used by Ben 10,000 *Future XLR8 (x3) *Future Fourarms (x3) *Spitter (x2) *Future Diamondhead (x2) *Buzzshock *Future Cannonbolt *Future Wildmutt *Future Heatblast *Future Stinkfly *Articguana Trivia *Note in "War of the Worlds" when Azmuth gave Ben all of his forms. The Omnitrix said there was more than 1,000,000 aliens in the Omnitix. But they might be locked and in this episode only 10,000 were unlocked. *Cannonbolt replaces Ghostfreak in the intro sequence. *While the future Ben and Gwen visited is of a timeline that doesn't seem to be fulfilled due to the showings of Ben 10: Alien Force, and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, this episode is canon. *According to Dwayne McDuffie, the canon future of the Ben 10 series is going to be more advanced than the future seen in this episode. *This alternate future will not be fullfiled since the Omnitrix was destroyed, but maybe it will be recreated since Ben gives his son Ken a Omnitrix for his 10th birthday. It looks similar to the one with a non-recalibrated Omnitrix. *Since the Omnitrix was destroyed, it wouldn't make sense for Ben 10,000 to have an Omnitrix. But in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien episode: Map of Infinity, Azmuth mentioned he was creating a new Omnitrix, so the Omnitrix that Ben 10,000 wears could be the new Omnitrix, which means the alternate future could be fullfilled. Quotes *'Diamondhead': Hey,what do you call this guy? *'Articguana': I don't name... uh, I don't know, Absolute Zero? *'Diamondhead': Boooring! How about... Articguana? *'Arctiguana': Cool. Category:Ben 10 Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup